Toa Menari
The Toa Menari is a Toa team that has recently reformed, originally forming over 1,151 years ago to combat an escaped Pit dictator who took over their island. Homeland and Slight History of the Homeland All members of the Toa Menari are secondary elements, with one member representing each element save for Light and Shadow. The island the Toa Menari came from, Corada, was rich with elements. This island was the exact opposite of most islands in the Matoran Universe, with secondary elemental beings being the majority and main elemental beings being the minority. The island had one Turaga of Plantlife, Turaga Viota, to govern the island. He was the last Toa Hagha of his island, dying soon after turning into a Turaga to heal the Matoran after an assault on the island by the Brotherhood of Makuta. A Makuta native to the island, Zenox, never turned against Mata Nui, instead resisting Teridax. The Makuta would teach the Matoran stories of the Toa long after the Turaga died. While the Makuta knew the stories, he never knew the Toa Code. As a result, many Matoran heard the stories and assumed the Toa would smite down any who threatened the Matoran. This, combined with the lack of Toa and the lack of depictions of Toa, led to an interesting change in eight Matoran later on in the Island's history. The Brotherhood led a second assault on the island, which was countered by Zenox. Zenox remained true to his purpose and kept all Makuta at bay. After several more assaults, the Brotherhood gave up on trying to take Corada, planning to take it over once Teridax's plan came to fruition. The Pit After the Great Cataclysm, the Pit was breached. While the Barraki escaped, a dictator from an island far south, named Keralx, gathered allies to help him escape. Being exposed to the Pit Mutagen for only a short amount of time, Keralx gained slight mutations in the form of being amphibious, while gaining major mutations regarding his physical mutations. After conquering several islands North of Corada, he headed South to Corada. Origins Zenox received a vision that he would die in a great battle and that eight Matoran would take his place. He began to train the eight Matoran in his vision, Trinak (Plantlife), Koros (Plasma), Tiran (Gravity), Vorush (Sonics), Vektar (Magnetism), Deila (Lightning), Navos (Psionics), and Keila (Iron). These Matoran would be trained for over 500 years. When Keralx arrived to the island of Corada, it had been 600 years since the Great Cataclysm. The Matoran were then sent away by Zenox in various pods, who told them when they awoke, they would receive visions of a way back, and to follow them. He then sent eight masks out to sea with them in separate pods, hoping they would arrive with the Matoran Arrival to Voya Nui When the Matoran landed, they were on the island of Voya Nui. As the Great War broke out on Mata Nui, the Matoran began to try to find a way back home. While on the island, they found a large ship equipped with some weaponry, but they couldn't go in their current state. As they boarded the large ship, they all received visions of how to get back to their island, as well as instructions from Zenox telling them about the masks they needed. The Matoran headed back to the beach to discover small pods along the shore. These pods then burst open, revealing a mask in each. The masks were recognized as the masks the Toa of their island wore before their demise. As they put their masks on, each was imbued with Toa Power and transformed into a Toa of their respective element. They then returned to the ship and got it working. They began their journey back to the Island, but they would be tested. The Trials The Toa attempted to reach their home island first, but failed after being pushed back by Keralx's soldiers both on land and in the sea. As all seemed lost, the Toa received another vision from a dying Zenox. The Toa were informed of the many generals Keralx had, and that they would have to be defeated and the other islands reconquered if they were to get to Keralx. The first island was a small, cold island South of Xia. The island was ruled by the ruthless Denaki, a female General who conquered the island in a mere day. The Toa arrived on the island under the cover of a storm. Once on the beach of the island, they headed out to search for Denaki. The Hunt for Denaki Denaki's island was heavily militarized. Armies of Crystal Climbers were present on the island under Denaki's control. The hunt went on for several days. It was here that Vektar discovered his mask power, as well as how to control his elemental powers. Once the Toa arrived on the island, they moved inland towards the jungle. The group was walking for several days until they finally realized they were lost. As the group argued over where to go, Vektar began to complain about having a headache. After being ignored, he yelled for the group to silence themselves. When he opened his eyes, grid lines appeared before him, along with coordinates and other information, such as magnetic poles. He had finally activated his Great Nehor, the Mask of Navigation. Using this power, he guided the Toa Menari out of the tundra and into a large plains, where Denaki's Fortress could be seen over the horizon. The Toa began to march for the fortress. Denaki's Assassination